Forever changed
by PeetaMellark45
Summary: when Katniss and Peeta think that the hunger games is over they are completely wrong. Their Daughter Rose is forced to compete in the Hunger games and when her mothers old best friend Gale's son suddenly appears. Rose starts to have feelings for Gales son
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rose Mellark.  
>My parents are Katniss and Peeta Mellark. I have been told that my parents are the victors of the 74th hunger games, and during the 3rd quarter quell my father was hijacked my the Capitol and my mother was rescued my the rebels and there was a war killing the president of Panem. Now there are no hunger games and there is no worry but mom is still on edge. She will even go as far as sleeping with her bow and arrow near her, and dad he still paints what he sees in his nightmares. Thankfully mom still hunts to get her mind off of things and she taught me how to hunt.<p>

"Rose, Rose, ROSALIE LILLIAN MELLARK," mom screamed. "I suggest you focus and listen to me if you want to be a better shot."

"Sorry I was just thinking," I barely mumble.

"I think we should call it a day and head back home. You seem to have your mind focused on something else anyways."

In my defense I'm better with a knife and camouflage than I am with a bow and arrow. I start to head a back home a couple minutes behind mom. I don't think they will mind if I am a little late for dinner. That's when I saw him. His eyes a light gray and dark hair he seemed to be a year or two younger than I am. I knew he ha to be from the Seam they have gray eyes like mom an people from the town their eye color is a variety of different colors. My thoughts yet again are disrupted this time by a boy.

"Rosalie Mellark. I never thought I would be meeting you out her in these woods."

"How do you know my name" I ask in a defensive voice. I was pointing my bow at him.

"If I were you i wouldn't point that at me. My dad was a friend of your moms. And I also happen to know how to hunt."

"What's your point?"

"My point is that you are not the only one who hunts in these woods."

"Ok if I'm not the only one I should at least get to know your name first." I said this and I came out slightly more bitter and cold than I intended it to be.

"My name is Ryan. Ryan Hawthorne."

"I know that name."

"You should, I mean if your mom talks about her childhood friends, anyways my father is Gale Hawthorne."

I gasp. I do know that name but I never thought that Gale had a son never mind an incredibly cute one at that.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: I am sorry that the last chapter was so short I got writers block and I didn't really know were I wanted to go with that chapter so here is the next one and I hope you enjoy it.

"I do know that name."

"Then you wont mind if I hunt with you," He said with complete politeness in his voice. It was hard to turn down. He was cute and he was sincere.

"I don't mind."

"So what was that conversation where your mom screamed at you," he said as we were high up in a tree waiting for an unsuspecting animal to run right through the snare I had set for us below.

"ummh….. I wasn't paying attention to what she was saying so she got mad at me but it's ok, we are really close so she won't stay mad at me for long."

Hours pass by instead of paying attention to hunting we just sat there talking. About nothing in particular.

"I had a great time with you Ryan but I have to get home my parents must be worried about me."

"Ok, I have to go as well so I don't mind that you have to go, I have to as well.  
>And I had fun to do you want to meet me here tomorrow."<p>

"Sure. Bye Ryan."

"Bye Rosalie."

"Oh, Ryan."

"Yah."

"You can call me Rose."

"OK bye Rose."

The walk home was lonely and quiet. It was probably around nine or ten o'clock at night. I walk through victors village and I walk to my front door. I walk in the house and I am met by my older sister Val and Both my parents. Crap! Why did they all have to be here? I would have been fine talking to just my dad, he didn't get as angry as mom.

"ROSALIE LILLIAN MELLARK! WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU MISSED DINNER AND IT IS TEN THIRTY" mom screamed at me.

"I… I… I… I was in the woods talking to someone" I stutter trying to stay calm.

"Who was it that you were talking to?" This time is was dad who had spoken up. At east he was the one that never yelled or lost his temper. Dad was standing next to mom with his arm wrapped her and he opened his mouth to speak again but mom quickly cut him off.

"WHO" mom was get angry and fast

"Ryan"

"Ryan who?" moms face was turning more red the angrier she got.

"Ryan Hawthorne. After you left he was talking to me and we ended up sitting in a tree just talking. He also wanted to meet me in the woods tomorrow so we can go hunting."

Mom and Dad both froze where the stood at the sound of Ryan's last name.

"I'm confused what's so bad about him." Val said this and it wasn't directed towards me it was directed towards mom and dad but mostly mom.

"Nothing is bad about him. It's just I haven't talked to Gale in forever and ever since he got mad at me for marrying your father and ever since he moved to district 2 I didn't want to talk to him again."

"Well he doesn't live in district 2 anymore." It sounded like it was more a question than a statement.

"Ok well as long as you're safe that's all that matters. And yes, Rose you can go hunting with him tomorrow."

"Thanks mom." I ran up and hugged her and I see dad was still tense from when mom said I could go. But I don't blame him I was always a daddy's angel and now I'm going hunting with a boy. I ran up to my room and got dressed for bed. As I was just drifting off to bed Val barged in my room.

"what's up with you?" she said slightly irritably.

"nothing what's wrong with you."

"you are actin strange. You tell mom everything an now you are keeping secrets from both mom and dad."

"No I'm not."

"yes you are and I will find out what it is." she said as she stormed out of my room. I had a dreamless sleep last and got out of bed faster than I have any other morning in my life. I raced downstairs past everyone and out the door. I caught what mom had said.

" I have never seen that girl move that fast in her life." I run to the fence which never has work but I still checked just to make sure it wasn't alive. I didn't hear the soft humming o electricity so I continued. I found Ryan was already there.

" I thought I heard someone behind me."

"well you thought correct." we sat the laughing and I pretty sure we scared off any game that was near us but what ever."so have you caught anything yet."

"No." he said paying close attention to my face.

"Bummer" Instead of hunting we ended up talking like we did yesterday. This talking instead of hunting thing went on for a month. Until one Morning we walk into to the square. The whole district is there and I see mom and dad up on a stage for the first time I see mom cry. Dad was hugging her and Ryan must have sensed my confusion because he took my hand in his. All of a sudden a lady from the capitol wearing all pink walks to a glass ball and pulls out a piece of paper.

"Rosalie Mellark." she said in her annoying capitol accent. 


	3. Chapter 3

Omg I am so sorry for n ot updating this sooner. School work got in the way. I promise that I will be updating frequently now that I have time thanks to april vacation. I hope you enjoy this chapter. _

"Rosalie Mellark." she said in her annoying capitol accent. My heart dropped to my stomach. As I walked up to the stage I can see the anger and hurt in moms eyes I also see it in dads eyes. Then the lady walked to the other glass ball and pulled out another name.

"Kallan Odiar." My jaw dropped to the ground that was Annie Crestas son and I know Finnick was dead. " Any volunteers"

"I volunteer" it was a male voice. I realized that it was Ryan.

"May the odds be ever in you favor." the annoying lady said.

"what is your name?" she the mic pointed at Ryan.

"Ryan Hawthorne." he said with confidence.

Now I understood what was going on. The 77th hunger games. We were ushered off to the justice building. And I saw Val's face, hurt was all I could see. When we get into the justice building. I was separated from Ryan and ushered into a room guarded by peace keepers. Mom and dad walk into to the room. Mom ran up to me and she put something in my hand. I looked it was a small gold pin that had a mockingjay on it.

"Rose, it would mean to world to me if you would wear this pin in the hunger games." she said trying to fit back the tears.

Dad spoke next,"Rose, your mother is your mentor and I am Ryan's mentor. But I still have to say be safe."

"I will." A peacekeeper pulled them out. Next came in Val. She didn't look like my usual loving sister. Her face showed anger but her eyes showed fear.

"please be safe." she barely choked out.

"I will take care of Haymitch while we're gone."

"We both know how that will end if I did." we started to laugh. Then the peacekeeper dragged her out. I never expected to see the people who came in next.

"Rosalie, please take care of yourself in the games." it was gale who was speaking, his wife was standing next him. There were tears in her eyes.

"I will. I will also take care of Ryan."

This time it was gales wife who spoke" Thank you."

They walked out of the room. That's when the lady came in to escort me out.

"I am Effie trinket and I will be your escort."

"Hi." I said as she escorted me out of the room, I saw Ryan talking to the peacekeeper. Why? Is my only question.

"Let's go let's go let's go!" Effie said as we walked to the train. There were cameras, lights and people every were it was uncomfortable. Now I know how mom felt when she was a tribute. Ryan must have sensed my discomfort because he wrapped his arm around my shoulder and he kissed my forehead.  
>When we were on the train Ryan got the death glare from dad. If looks could kill. Never seen dad look so mad but then again I was his little girl because all Val did was lock herself in her room and talk to her boyfriend. He wasn't too happy about her having a boyfriend in the first place, but Val is stubborn as a bull.<p>

"Are you scared?" I jumped and turned around to realize it was Ryan talking.

"To be honest, yes." I just realized I don't want to be labeled as the girl on fires daughter. I wanted to be known as Rosalie Mellark.

"You afraid you'll be like your mom?" I could see the determination on Ryan's face.

"yes. I mean I don't want to be known as The Girl on Fire's daughter, if I'm going to die I want to be Rosalie not that. "

"I know what you mean." i realized he was truly concerned about me. Maybe I did like him. Great I'm falling in love with a guy who I would possibly have to kill. No, I won't from this point on Ryan is going to the one to winning. Not me.


End file.
